


Maitimo Meets Mairon (and Maedhros Leaves Sauron to Die)

by Arya_Durin_51



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Betrayal, Fuck tagging, Gen, M/M, Most characters are just mentioned, Redemption, Regret, Sad, Story within a Story, in his mind at least, no redemption arc here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-21 15:44:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16579424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arya_Durin_51/pseuds/Arya_Durin_51
Summary: A few millenia after the destruction of the One Ring, Sauron has been captured and brought before the Valar. While he contemplates his life in his cell, his first Finwëan captive pays him a visit before it is decided whether he is to be given a second chance or follow his Master in the Void.





	Maitimo Meets Mairon (and Maedhros Leaves Sauron to Die)

**Author's Note:**

> I think it is about time we talk about whether Sauron wants a redemption arc.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Mairon was sitting on floor of his cell, looking at the wall opposite of him, when he saw a shadow stretching upon the wall of the corridor. He sensed the fëa before the elf came into view. ‘Flame, burning brighter that the Sun.’

  
"Hello Maitimo." he said, and a smirk graced his lips when the elf scowled at him.

"Þauron."

"I _knew_ you were the one to give me that name! Thanks, I hate it." His smile was all teeth now, but Maitimo's expression did not change. "Scowling at me isn't the only reason you're down here. Spill it."

"Why, I came to revel at your pitiful state, sitting all beat up and filthy in a cell, like you once did to me."

"Excellent answer. But it's still a lie." Maitimo arched an eyebrow while Mairon smirked at him.

"Is it now? Then pray tell, why did I come here?"

"Because you want to know."

"Know what?"

"Everything. Have a seat, the rock is quite uncomfortable, though much colder than in Angband." His smirk faded at the mention of his sunk stronghold and lost home. "You'll be the first to know, so don't interrupt me."

Maitimo sat down and crossed his legs.  "Get on with it then. But please, not the story about Aulë again. I grew tired after the first time I heard all about you changing your allegiance."

"No." He paused, as if searching what to say next, before continuing: "Did I ever tell you how much I hate the Silmarilli?" He looked at the elf with eyes that showed nothing but honesty. Not something you'd expect from someone having the epithet of "Deceiver".

"You what now?"

"I hate the Silmarilli, those beautiful shining jewels your genius father made. But they weren't worth it. Not the hate I felt towards him for leaving me, not the fear that seized me when the Valaraukar brought him in. Being a fire Maia, they never burned me the way they burnt him. He couldn't use his hands for some time.

"We had to cover up the sky after Tilion rose for the first time, darkening our lands. We used to soar the skies back when the world was young, where the Light of the Lamps could not reach, and the stars shone brilliantly. He used to put lights in the sky for me. Green, yellow, purple, lighting up the northern skies, like ribbons. It was so beautiful.

"And then, those jewels turned Melkor mad. He started becoming irrational, delusional. He treasured them above all else in the end. Above his stronghold, his people, his creations... above me. At some point, I could barely recognise the song of his fëa. Ask your mother, she should know the feel." Maitimo just gaped, and spoke no word. He feared that if he did, Mairon would stop. "But I could not betray him, not when he was cast away to the Timeless Void, when _they_ took him away from me, when my fëa was ripped apart and only one half remained." Mairon didn't realise it, but he was crying.

"The scream... that was you..."

"Of course that was me!" He shouted and gripped the bars of his cell as he leaned forward. He rested his head  against the cool metal and sighed. "But in the end, I did betray him. Has Tyelperinquar told you about-"

"How you tricked him? Made him fall in love with you only do betray him? Then yes, he has told me about you, and the full nature of your relationship."

Mairon looked at him, and his eyes were honest. "It was not in my intentions to have Tyelperinquar harbour romantic feelings towards me. But I thought-quite foolishly-that they would loosen his tongue. I forgot your stupid Finwëan stubbornness and Fëanorian pride."

"That doesn't explain how you betrayed Moringoþo."

"Melkor." Mairon snapped, the sagged back against the wall. "One morning, I woke up with a mope of black hair in my face. And I remember thinking 'It was nothing but a nightmare! We're back in Utumno, where we are happy and invincible!'. But as I moved towards him, he woke up, and he said 'Annatar?', and I realised it had actually happened. It was not a dream. He was gone forever. 

"The worst part was that I had thought someone else was him. I had ignored the missing part of my fëa where his song mingled with mine. It was no longer me mourning, or trying to recover form it. I had betrayed him. No excuses available at that point. And every night I spent with Tyelpe after that morning was my punishment. And after I killed him, I spent every day trying to repent. Till the last moment, I was trying to make up. For not protecting him, for forgetting him. I made sure the world would remember us forever." He looked away with a wistful look in his eyes that shone from all the tears. He wiped his cheeks form the tears with the heel of his palms.

"Yet you do not regret for what you did to Tyelpe."

"No. Neither for what I did to you, nor to Maeglin." He turned and looked at Maitimo, scrutinising him. "And you don't want me to repent either."

"What?"

"Yes. Because if I do, the Valar will set me free; and you don't want that. You don't want your war to have been in vain. If I repent for my actions, all you sacrificed for your war would be for nothing. The deaths of the cousins you loved so well, the loss of everything you were before Alqualondë would be for naught. The reasons you could not sleep at night would be wiped out. All the blood on your hands, the deaths and cursing of your brothers, the destruction of your people and your House. As if it never even happened." He said it all so matter of factly, that Maitimo was left speechless.

"How did you..."

"I am much older than you, _Nelyafinwë_. And I know you, better than what you give me credit for." Mairon said, sounding tired. Maitimo got up and turned around to leave.

"Elrond." Said Mairon and Maitimo froze mid-step the mention of his foster-son.

"What about him?"

"Have him go to the Valar, and petition for me to have the same fate as my love. There is no other person in Arda that hates me more than he does. I tortured you, I killed his King, I either corrupted or killed the descendants of his brother, his wife was tortured on my orders, his sons constantly risked their lives fighting my servants, I destroyed most elven realms in Eriador. The Valar ought to listen to him. They did listen to his father and went to war, his request will be much smaller in comparison." Mairon pleaded, but Maitimo walked away without answering.

"Please!" Cried Sauron with anguish and rage, but Maedhros did not look back.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> About Sauron and a possible redemption: not only do I think it unnecessary, but I think you see what I believe in the fic. I wanna read about your opinions in the comments.


End file.
